


Blind Date

by minxwt



Series: Thiam [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Cute Theo, Good Friend Mason, M/M, They had a cush on one another, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: “How not? You think going to a date with someone I don’t know, in the dark, won’t be a bad thing?”





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Another Thiam I came up with the idea.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Liam could not believe Mason had set up a blind date for him. He knew it is been eight months since Hayden had gone, but he was not desperately. Moreover, he had dated Brett in meantime, they had tried, but they were friends and it would not work. At the end, they just went as friends and spent some time together. It was almost five months ago, that’s the reason Mason had arranged this blind date, and was in Liam’s room trying to convince him to get ready and go.

“Come on, Liam! It can’t be that bad” Mason pleaded.

“How not? You think going to a date with someone I don’t know… In the dark won’t be a bad thing?” Liam asked incredulous.

“I do”.

“Why don’t you go instead, then?”

“One, because I already have a boyfriend. Two, you need a boyfriend. And three, it’s going to be a good date”. Mason pointed out.

“One, I don’t need a boyfriend” Liam started pointing out. “And two, how can a blind date be good? Do you even who I am meeting?” He asked curious.

“I’m afraid I don’t, I just asked for a boy in his eighteens or nineteens. But I don’t know what he looks like or do. Anyways… Go for it Liam, if you don’t like you just stand up and go away, he won’t ever know who you are” Mason advised. “In addition, you’ve got a little advantage” The black boy stated, and Liam looked at him arching his eyebrows. “You can sense his mood, of course”.

“Whatever” Liam mumbled. “If you will stop bothering me, then I’ll go” He gave up and got up to get dressed.

“Great!” Mason smiled big. “It’s at 8 o’clock”.

“Gosh, Mason… It’s 7:15pm already!” Liam stated looking at his clock.

“Go get dressed then! I’m leaving… Call me tomorrow. And… Don’t cheat trying to see the guy in the dark with glowing eyes”. Mason blinked and patted Liam’s shoulder leaving.

Liam got dressed. He put on a V-neck plain white shirt, khaki pants and a white converse. Since his stepfather was out working and his mother wasn’t home, he had to walk to the place where blind dates happened. He did not even know that there was a place like that in Beacon Hills.

***

When Liam arrived, it was 8:15pm already. He went to the receptionist and said his name; she looked through a list and guided Liam to a dark room. He remembered what Mason said about cheating and just let be. She guided him to a table and he sat down with her help.

“Sir, your date is already here!” She announced and left.

“Hi” Liam said timidly.

“Hi” The date answered.

“How are you?”

“Good and you?” Liam’s guy asked laughing.

“Why are you laughing at?” Liam was confused.

“You have no idea what you’re doing here, do you?”

“No” Liam responded letting out air he did not even know he was holding. “My friend set up this date for me”.

“Who? Mason?”

“What? How are you? Is that you Mason? Are you kidding me?” Liam asked shocked and a little angry.

“No, Liam… I’m not Mason” The date answered. “Who do you smell?” Liam smelt the air.

“NO! I can’t believe it… You’ve got to be kidding me. Theo?”

“Surprise!” Theo answered and Liam could hear the sarcasm.

“I’m leaving!” Liam said standing up. Theo took the werewolf’s hand before he stood up.

“Stay, Liam”.

“Why?” The beta’s asked. “Because you wanna laugh at me?”

 “No, Liam” Theo responded sighing. “If you stay we can talk and just make this whole thing worth it, we will have to pay if we leave now… Let’s not waste money”.

“Ok” Liam sighed and sat down again “But any joke and I’m leaving, because I don’t even know why you are here with me” he stated.

“I didn’t know it was you either… I just smelt you when the receptionist brought you. I enrolled for a blind date, ‘cause I wanted someone to talk and maybe be with me”. The chimera pointed out. “As I said, let’s have a dinner, talk and then we can go back home and pretend that nothing happened”.

“I didn’t know you are gay!” Liam exclaimed.

“That’s the only thing you heard from everything I said?” Theo laughed.

“No, just the most important” Liam responded, and regretted it soon after.

“Looks the beta has a crush on me… Is that it, Liam?” Theo asked and Liam could sense he approaching.

“N-no”

“Why did you stutter, then?” Liam could smell Theo’s fresh breath near him.

“Let’s choose our meal, I’m starving!” Liam changed the subject.

“Ah, ok” Theo agreed disappointed.

They listened to the options of food and drinks and made their choices. During the dinner they talked about anything and everything. Theo told Liam he was living in a flat and looking for a job. Liam talked about his junior year at BHS. The werewolf was happy with the meeting, he knew since the last time he saw Theo at the hospital that the guy had a good heart. He was also happy to be there with Theo, because he had a little – ok, big – crush on the chimera since the last supernatural events. Probably he was the reason Liam did not find someone so far.

***

After the dinner they left the restaurant, Theo paid the bill and refused when Liam offered to split it. Then, he drove the beta to his house, since it was late – even though Liam could take care of himself, but none of them minded. When they arrived at Liam’s house, Theo turned off the car and smiled looking at the horizon before speaking.

“It’s was good to see you, Liam”

“Yeah” The werewolf agreed. “Thanks for the dinner and for the ride” he smiled turning to look to Theo. Theo looked back. “So… That’s it, bye” he turned to get out of the car.

“Wait” Theo held Liam’s arm. Liam looked at him again. “That thing about the crush… Is it true?” he asked curious.

“Maybe. Why?” Liam could hear Theo’s heart beat accelerating.

“Because, if it’s true, maybe you won’t mind if I do that!”

Before Liam could think of something, Theo cupped his face and kissed Liam lips. The beta did not corresponded at first, so Theo was going to pull away, but Liam pulled him even closer wrapping his arms around the chimera’s neck. Theo nibbled at Liam’s lips before dipping his tongue in the young boy’s mouth. Liam’s moan made Theo shake with need. The chimera pulled away to look at Liam’s eyes.

“I may have a big crush on you too!” he stated. Liam smiled and Theo’s heart melt.

“Thank you for the night, Theo. I really enjoyed it”.

“Can we do that again sometime?” Theo asked a little anxious.

“Yes, call me!” Liam responded and pecked Theo’s lip. “I gotta go. Bye Theo!”

“Bye, Liam!”

Liam got out of the car smiling and waving to Theo before getting in his house. Theo waved back in all smiles and then turned on the car leaving. That was an unexpected end of night.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Send me prompts!!


End file.
